Conventionally, when this type of cooking appliance unit is to be built in a kitchen implement, it has been necessary to provide ventilation holes in the kitchen implement so that cooling air leads to a cooling fan installed in order to suppress an internal temperature rise of the equipment due to the heat from the pot being heated or the heat produced by the inner heating section. The provision of such ventilation holes in the kitchen implement, however, has been fraught with problems from the standpoint of the external appearance of the kitchen implement and the difficulty of the processing.